footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Poland national football team
Poland | image = | nickname = | association = ''Polski Związek Piłki Nożnej'' (PZPN) | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Jerzy Brzęczek | asst_coach = | captain = Robert Lewandowski | most_caps = Robert Lewandowski (112) | top_scorer = Robert Lewandowski (61) | home_stadium = Stadion Narodowy | fifa_code = POL | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 5 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 78 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 2 | lowest_elo_ranking = 58 | kit_image = | first_international = 1–0 (Budapest, Hungary; 18 December 1921) | biggest_win = 10–0 (Kielce, Poland; 1 April 2009) | biggest_defeat = 8–0 (Copenhagen, Denmark; 26 June 1948) | world_cup_apps = 8 | world_cup_first_app = 1938 | world_cup_best = Third place, 1974 and 1982 | regional_cup_name = European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 4 | regional_cup_first_app = 2008 | regional_cup_best = Quarter-finals, 2016 }} The Poland national football team is the national association football team of Poland and is controlled by the Polish Football Association, the governing body for football in Poland. The current team head coach is Jerzy Brzęczek. Poland play home matches at the National Stadium in Warsaw, some Poland's home matches are also occasionally played in other stadiums. Poland has competed at eight FIFA World Cups and four UEFA European Championships. Poland has once hosted an European Championship tournament in 2012, when they co-hosted the tournament with Ukraine. Results and fixtures 2019 |time=20:45 (UTC+1) |round=UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying |team1= |score= 0–1 |report= Report |goals1= |team2= |goals2= Piątek |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion |location=Vienna, Austria |attendance=40,400 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) |result=W }} |time=20:45 (UTC+1) |round=UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lewandowski Glik |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium |location=Warsaw, Poland |attendance=51,112 |referee=Aliyar Aghayev (Azerbaijan) |result=W }} |time=20:45 (UTC+2) |round=UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Piątek |stadium=Toše Proeski Arena |location=Skopje, North Macedonia |attendance=25,000 |referee= Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) |result=W }} |time=20:45 (UTC+2) |round=UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying |team1= |score= 4–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Piątek Lewandowski Grosicki Kądzior |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium |location=Warsaw, Poland |attendance=57,229 |referee= Tobias Stieler (Germany) |result=W }} |time=20:45 (UTC+2) |round=UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Struna Šporar |goals2= |stadium=Stožice Stadium |location=Ljubljana, Slovenia |attendance=15,231 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) |result=L }} |time=20:45 (UTC+2) |round=UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium |location=Warsaw, Poland |attendance=56,788 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) |result=D }} |time=21:45 (UTC+3) |round=UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Lewandowski |stadium=Daugava Stadium |location=Riga, Latvia |attendance=7,107 |referee=Halis Özkahya (Turkey) |result=W }} |time=20:45 (UTC+2) |round=UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Frankowski Milik |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium |location=Warsaw, Poland |attendance=52,894 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) |result=W }} |time=21:45 (UTC+2) |round=UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Dabour |goals2=Krychowiak Piątek |stadium=Teddy Stadium |location=Jerusalem, Israel |attendance = 16,700 |referee=Mattias Gestranius (Finland) |result=W }} |time=20:45 (UTC+1) |round=UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying |team1= |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Szymański Lewandowski Góralski |goals2=Matavž Iličić |stadium=National Stadium |location=Warsaw, Poland |attendance=53,946 |referee=Daniel Siebert (Germany) |result=W }} 2020 |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report=Report |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Miejski |location= Wrocław, Poland |attendance= |referee= |result= }} |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report=Report |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium=Silesian Stadium |location= Chorzów, Poland |attendance= |referee= |result= }} |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report=Report |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium |location= Warsaw, Poland |attendance= |referee= |result= }} |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report=Report |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium= |location= Poznań, Poland |attendance= |referee= |result= }} |time= |round=UEFA Euro 2020 |score= |report=Report |team1=winner of Play-off Path B |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium=Aviva Stadium |location=Dublin, Ireland |attendance= |referee= |result= }} |time= |round=UEFA Euro 2020 |score= |report=Report |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium=San Mamés |location=Bilbao, Spain |attendance= |referee= |result= }} |time= |round=UEFA Euro 2020 |score= |report=Report |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium=Aviva Stadium |location=Dublin, Ireland |attendance= |referee= |result= }} Players Current squad The following players have been called up for the UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying matches against Israel and Slovenia on 16 and 19 November 2019. Caps and goals updated as of 19 November 2019 after the match against Slovenia. Caps and goals including all matches officially recognized by PZPN (also those not recognized by FIFA). |caps=46|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=73|goals=5|club=Monaco|clubnat=MON}} |caps=66|goals=3|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=40|goals=3|club=Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=SPAL|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=SPAL|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=73|goals=13|club=Hull City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=69|goals=4|club=Lokomotiv Moscov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=51|goals=6|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=Leeds United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=Ludogorets Razgrad|clubnat=BUL}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Chicago Fire|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Derby County|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Wisła Płock|clubnat=POL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Lech Poznań|clubnat=POL}} |caps=112|goals=61|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|goals=5|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Fortuna Düsseldorf|clubnat=GER}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for the national team in the last 12 months. |caps=52|goals=0|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 9 September 2019 INJ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Union Berlin|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 10 June 2019}} |caps=55|goals=2|club=Lokomotiv Moscov|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 19 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 19 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=38|goals=0|club=Ankaragücü|clubnat=TUR|latest=v. , 9 September 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Lech Poznań|clubnat=POL|latest=v. , 9 September 2019}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 10 June 2019}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 10 October 2019 INJ}} |caps=108|goals=21|club=Wisła Kraków|clubnat=POL|latest=v. , 9 September 2019}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Akhmat Grozny|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 10 June 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 24 March 2019}} |caps=49|goals=14|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 16 November 2019 INJ}} INJ Withdrew from the squad due to an injury. PRE Preliminary squad. RET Retired from the national team. U21 Join to Poland national under-21 football team Coaching staff Alumni Former players :Main List of Polish international players Managers :Main List of Poland international managers Honours * Olympic football tournament :* Gold medal (1): 1972 :* Silver medal (2): 1976, 1992 External links *Official website (in English and Polish) *Poland at FIFA. Category:Poland Category:International teams Category:UEFA international teams